


I Did What?!?

by hoc_et_quod



Series: Second Chances - Side Stories [1]
Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoc_et_quod/pseuds/hoc_et_quod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor was reconsidering the wisdom of letting Loki have access to the Internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Did What?!?

**Title:** I Did What?  
 **Summary:** Thor was reconsidering the wisdom of letting Loki have access to the Internet.  
 **Characters:** Thor, Loki

* * *

Thor was reconsidering the wisdom of letting Loki have access to the Internet. He honestly hadn't like the idea from the get go but Loki had insisted that it was all harmless fun. Of course, Loki always had a weird idea of what was “harmless fun”. But Loki wanted to learn about Midgard and this seemed preferable to letting him wonder around the world.

So Thor had agreed to let his brother keep the StarkPhone (though he did tell Loki to stay away from pictures of rutting people). But now, as Thor looked at his young brother staring slack-jawed and wide-eyed at the StarkPhone in his hand, he had to wonder what the Hel he had been thinking.

“Loki what are you looking at?” he asked, walking over to the boy.

Loki looked up when he approached, his jaw working as if trying to say something. After a couple of tries, he finally managed to squeak out, “A horse?”

Thor frowned, took the StarkPhone and looked at the small screen. Loki was looking at the Wikipedia entry for Sleipnir.

“Ah...”

“I...I...A HORSE!?” Loki exclaimed. “Why? How does that even work?”

“Sturluson got quite a few details wrong,” Thor replied.

“So, I didn't...?”

“No,” Thor replied.

Loki let out a relieved sigh.

“Perhaps you shouldn't be reading the myths on your own,” Thor suggested. “If you're interested, we can go over them together so I can tell you what really happened.” He would also be able to filter out the more disturbing ones in until Loki was older.

Loki nodded. “I think that would be for the best.”

Thor looked down at the phone in his hands. “May I borrow this for a few days?”

“Be my guest,” Loki said. “I think I need a break, anyway.”

Thor smiled and ruffled Loki's head a bit. “Don't be late for dinner.”

“Yes, brother.”

Thor was set to meet up with The Avengers that next day. The first thing he was going to do was ask Tony Stark about that thing called 'Parental Controls'.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, Loki, being Loki, was able to subvert the Parental Controls with very little effort. :) But he never looked up Norse Mythology again because mortals obviously had some sick and demented ideas when it came to Asgard.
> 
> Also: [Sleipnir](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sleipnir)


End file.
